


A Man Of Action

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College/University, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Jace talks with his roommate.





	A Man Of Action

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

Jace walks into his dorm room with heavy feet, his arms full of books as he shuts the door behind him. He immediately walks over to his bed and dumps them all down. Abner who is carving a block of wood on his own bed looks up at the sudden intrusion. He sees Jace’s solemn expression and the frustration, and once again he feels some kind of sympathy, like he needs to help him.

“What’s wrong?” Abner asks, his carving tools momentarily stopping.

Jace sighs. “Nothing. It’s just a lot of reading. And writing… I’ve never been good at this sort of thing. I’m more of a man of action.”

Abner raises his eyebrows at that as Jace looks over and sees what he’s doing. Now it’s Jace’s turn to raise his eyebrows. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to carve a moose.”

“Out of that?”

“Yeah.” Abner says, despite the anxiety creeping up in him, making his hands shake slightly as he continues to carve. “It’s sort of a hobby of mine. My Shicheii taught me. My grandfather.” He clarifies at Jace’s confused expression.

“Why do you call him your shizie?” Jace asks, struggling with the word.

“Shicheii.” Abner corrects. “It’s Navajo. From my mother’s side of my family.”

Jace nods his head like knows what that means and moves the conversation into a direction he can better understand. “So your thing is wood carvings?”

“I was good at woodshop in high school. I like to work with my hands. What about you?”

Abner looks up to Jace expectantly, but Jace looks down, unsure if he should tell the truth or brush it off. But something in Abner’s eyes makes him be as honest as the day. “I have a knife collection. They’re more like daggers. I collect them. You never know when you’ll need one.”

Jace holds his breath, afraid of what he’ll say. But he has no need to worry as Abner breaks into a smile. “That’s so cool. Can you show me?”

He puts aside his wood carving as Jace says, “Yeah, I can- I can do that. As long as you show me more of your carvings.”

“Deal.”

Jace’s heart speeds up at the smile Abner gives him, but he acquits it to the fact that he’s showing a mundane sacred weapons. Something that’s against the law.

“Wow. Bronze, huh?” Abner asks with a big smile as Jace pulls out the first one from his drawer.

“Yeah.” Jace says, staring longer at Abner than necessary. “It’s original bronze.”

Jace can’t help but smile as he continues to show him his collection. Maybe having a roommate isn’t so bad.


End file.
